Imperishable
by Maymist
Summary: Vast pools of darkness were always lurking in my heart & I can say I'm very proud nonetheless. I don't know why I'm back in this pathetic "Forget-Me-Not Valley" once again, but...something is drawing me to come back here. But what...? Harvest Moon Anwl & Ds Cute Pony/Jill x Skye
1. Darkness

{•*•*•**_Imperishable_**•*•*•}

_Chapter One**: **__Darkness__  
_

Darkness seemed to be the only thing that could ever enter into my heart and I was just perfectly fine with that. I have no stupid sob story that makes me the way I am today and I did what I did because it's what I simply wanted to do. It's as simple as that.

People sicken me. They really do. Their stupidity is what really gets me, especially when they act like total imbeciles all of the time. There are only a few people who I can actually stand and not want to slit their throats with my own bare hands.

I'm a cold person and I really only care about myself. Nothing frightens me and I think emotions are useless and are for the weak. For fools...

My name is Pony and I was currently standing in front of my father's old pathetic tiny log cabin house.

The rain was pouring down like there was no tomorrow and the wind was roaring savagely.

'What am I doing here...? I'm just wasting my time...' I thought in disgust and I began to walk away with a huff.

"Going so soon?" said a musky voice from behind and I smoothly turned around while scowling.

It was my father's annoying old friend, Takakura, and I glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you were finally here to take over your father's old farm," he admitted quietly and a fake laugh escaped his lips.

I laughed. "That's a joke," I scoffed, my voice cruel and cold, and I began to walk away. "I'm leaving this dump. Don't waste your breath even trying to convince me to stay in this pathetic valley for good."

Silence.

He didn't even bother to pester me this time and I'm so glad he didn't. That old geezer always tries to make me work on that stupid farm and he was so annoyingly persistent as well. His pathetic attempts were futile though, for I rejected him every time.

Heh. I think "pathetic" is my new favorite word.

He's totally brainwashed into thinking that my parents both died drowning. Tch. How can anyone be more gullible? He'll never know the real reason...

After several minutes, the rain died down, and I was now walking passed the Blue Bar.

Rock, the village idiot and playboy, blithely advanced towards me.

That stupid signature smirk of his formed across his lips and he chuckled. "Hey Babe. Why don't you got out on a date with 'The Rock'? I'd do you real good."

"Fuck off," I spat in disgust, my voice incredibly menacing while powerful, and I nonchalantly walked passed him.

From behind, I heard him whimper, and I chuckled.

'What a worthless piece of garbage...' I thought smirking and I continued to walk away.

Out of all the people in this valley, HE is the one who REALLY infuriates me the most, and I don't even know where to begin. There are countless of reasons on why I despise him so much but let's just say he's a complete arrogant moron.

{•*•*•Hours Later•*•*•}

Midnight had struck and I was walking towards the exit of the valley.

I came to a halt when I heard cries of panic originating from the farm to my left and I let out a groan.

Annoyed, I casually turned around to see Celia running into her beloved home, and I narrowed my violet eyes in suspicion. Next, I saw Marlin cautiously standing a few inches away from this silver-haired dude, and it appeared that Marlin looked enraged.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes and I then whispered bitterly under my breath, "How pathetic..."

This silver-haired guy was obviously a thief, judging by his aloof charisma, and by the fact that he was holding an onxy-colored bag.

How irksome...

I promptly advanced towards them and Marlin flinched once he saw me while the other guy kept his cool.

"P-Pony? W...What are you doing back here in the v-valley?" Marlin questioned slightly baffled and you could hear the fear in his voice.

"Just shut up and get out of here," I commanded fiercely as I scowled and my voice was unbelievably menacing.

Without any hesitation, Marlin gulped, and briskly rushed into his house.

I turned to look at the thief and I narrowed my eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Quite the vocabulary you have there, eh?" he casually remarked with a chuckle, his smooth voice slowly slithered into my ears, and a smirk gradually crept upon his lips.

"Shut up," I hissed coldly, my fierce eyes were like daggers, and I then demanded, "What is your true motive here or are you just a damn fatass who wants to get a free meal?"

The thief chuckled. "A maiden such as yourself certainly has a way with words."

I then obtained one of the crops from the field and I hurled it at him with brute force.

He caught it with much ease.

"Just take the fucking thing already," I hissed bitterly while scowling and he looked somewhat puzzled.

"Look, I already know you're a thief, and I don't give a damn. Just take your damn stuff already and get the fuck out of here! If you're going to fucking steal then do it quietly! Don't put on a fucking show for everyone! The world doesn't revolve around you!" I ranted viciously, my voice insanely intimidating, and I growled.

"Well...you're certainly one intriguing lady..." he mumbled while chuckling as he aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets and he then requested flirtatiously, "What's your name, Beautiful?"

"If you're expecting me to gawk over you, you're fucking insane," I whispered bitterly and huffed. "And I'm not telling you shit, Pretty-Boy."

"Heh. Well, let me introduce myself then. I'm Phantom Skye, The Prince of the Stars," Skye proclaimed smugly with a smirk and he flipped his stupid silver hair.

I almost gagged.

"Oh great. You're a thief with an ego problem. I'm SO scared..." I muttered sarcastically and I squinted my eyes in annoyance.

He abruptly cupped my chin, forcing me to look directly into his emerald eyes, and I glared at him.

"Oh trust me, I'm more troublesome than I appear to be," the thief informed in a whisper, his voice playful but soft, and he flashed me a smirk.

I forcibly slapped his hand away from me and I jumped backwards while chuckling.

"Pft. Don't make me laugh. I've done way more fearsome things than you could ever imagine," I claimed with a smirk and I forced myself to contain my laughter from within at his pompous attitude.

I began to walk away from him and leafs were gracefully dancing with the wind.

"Like what?" he pressed playfully and his smirk remained.

I paused and everything grew silent for a moment.

The wind roared barbarously as I gradually turned around to look at him and my fierce eyes were outrageously menacing.

"I killed my parents."

Author Note: This was just one of my idea's that randomly appeared in my head today XD. Haha. And yes. I know I didn't really describe any of the appearances or scenery but I'm just lazy. Forgive me... Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and reviews are appreciated. I'll update when I can! Thank you(:


	2. Hate

_**{•*•*•Imperishable•*•*•}**_

_Chapter Two**:** Hate_

For a second, he was stunned. However, he promptly recovered and composed himself.

"Heh. Well, you must certainly have your reasons..." he replied staidly but calmly and I could easily tell that smirk of his was forced.

"Damn right I do! And don't you dare think for a minute that I would tell you ANYTHING!" I shouted venomously and my violet eyes bored into his.

He chuckled and lithely ran his fingers through his silver locks. "I don't ever recall requesting your reasonings."

"Bullshit! You totally implied that you wanted to know!" I accused rashly and my glare on him intensified.

"Believe what you wish but answer me this: were your intentions good?"

Skye inquired smoothly, almost reluctantly, and his eyes slowly closed.

"Tch. Not really. I guess it was merely for my own amusement. Lets just say I found them annoying and in my way," I answered haughtily with a devilish smirk.

Fool. He doesn't DESERVE to know the real reason. No one does. . .

Although, my words weren't lies at all. They were merely the truth, I just choose not to tell him the full story.

Then again, there is not much of a story.

Heh. Sometimes I crack myself up.

He cautiously raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Your reasoning seems rather dull... What was your full motive?"

"Like that matters," I huffed dryly and I grew annoyed. "And I find it quite ironic on how a thief like YOU is asking if my intentions were good? Humph! What a joke!"

The stupid thief chuckled silently and a smirk quickly crept upon his lips. "We all have our reasons for our actions."

"Yeah, and it doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" I retorted bluntly and I sighed at his stupidity.

He was quiet for a moment and I could tell his emerald eyes were intently scrutinizing me. "You're very

intriguing. I've never met anyone like you before."

I rolled my eyes at his comment and crossed my arms. "Yeah, yeah. Good for you. No one cares."

He chuckled at my bold response.

"It's surprising that someone actually caught my attention for once," Skye revealed smugly.

I narrowed my eyes and shot him a glare. "And what makes you so special?"

"Oh, there are many reasons," he responded smoothly while chuckling and he flashed me an abrupt wink.

I blushed. I fucking blushed! And I wanted to slit his throat for it!

I don't think anyone has ever managed to make me blush before in my entire life. . .

How was this moron able too?

I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him.

Wait...No. He's not even worth killing.

I swiftly turned around and aloofly adjusted my hands into my skirt pockets. "I've already wasted enough time talking to the likes of you. How fucking careless of me. Well, I'm done wasting my precious time with a pathetic thief like you. Goodbye."

Without any hesitation, I nonchalantly proceeded forward towards the entrance into the mountains, and I was abruptly hurled backwards.

I brutally landed on my ass and I was enraged. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

In a matter of seconds, three tiny elf-looking dudes appeared before my violet eyes, and I growled.

'You've got to be shitting me!' I thought in frustration and I clenched my jaw while I swiftly stood up.

Snarling, I immediately spun around, and glared at the thief. "You had something to do with this didn't you?! DAMN YOU!"

Skye only smirked in response and I was literally about to slit his throat when one of the elf dudes started talking from behind me and I paused. "Pony, you must stay here in this valley and work on your father's old farm! You're the only one who can save the Harvest Goddess since you have your father's blood! You're not allowed to leave here unless you save all the remaining Harvest Sprites!"

I instantly whirled around to face these so called "Harvest Sprites" and my deadly-looking eyes pierced right through them.

"The fuck?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I demanded ferociously and my blood was boiling rapidly.

"We're the Harvest Sprites and-"

"I don't give a fuck who you are! I'm LEAVING!" I thundered gruesomely, interrupting the stupid sprites, and I began to storm off in the other direction.

"Maiden chick beam...FIRE!" Skye abruptly yelled and his fierce eyes locked with mine.

A flash of white light had blinded me and caused me to come to a halt.

As soon as my eyes fluttered opened, I realized I was unable to move, and panic immediately surged through me; however, I hid it with frustration. "W-What the hell is this?! What did you do to ME?!"

Smirking, Skye aloofly made his way towards me, and he gently caressed my chin.

"So your name is Pony, eh?" he questioned playfully and chuckled.

"SHUT UP AND FIX ME NOW, YOU FOOL!" I exploded infuriated as I felt unbelievably flustered while helpless, and I have never felt so vulnerable in all my life.

Again, I wanted to fucking kill him.

How DARE he embarrass me like this!

"Hehe. My little spell on you will wear off shortly but for now you should listen to the little sprite's pleads," Skye informed me smugly and his thumb gently brushed across my lips.

The physical contact made my body tingle and for some reason I felt my cheeks burn of crimson-red.

He made me blush AGAIN! This is OUTRAGEOUS! I will NOT stand for this!

I attempted to make movement but it was futile and I huffed.

Damn him for paralyzing me!

"Damn you!" I cursed bitterly and my fierce violet eyes were like daggers.

Chuckling, the thief stepped away, and he slyly tucked his hands into his pockets.

Suddenly, the three Harvest Sprites hurried over towards Skye, and stood in front of him while facing me.

"Pony, you must save all the other Harvest Sprites! The Harvest King turned the Harvest Goddess into stone and sent all the other Harvest Sprites into another world!" one of the sprites advised in panic.

I squinted my eyes in annoyance. "And I care why?"

"Because, if you don't save her, then you CAN'T leave this valley!" another sprite informed frantically.

"That's a LOAD of bullshit! I can leave whenever I WANT!" I fumed viciously.

"You need to save the goddess!" the three sprites screamed in unison.

"I'M NOT SAVING ANYBODY!" I roared infuriated.

"Heh. Sadly, I'm afraid you have no choice at this point," Skye stated

smoothly.

I growled. "YOU SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

The sprites winced at my words and they looked rather puzzled. "But lady Pony... Phantom Skye is going to help you obtain the sprites."

My eyes grew wide in disbelief and I was furious. "WHAT?! I REFUSE TO WORK WITH THAT IMBECILE! HE CAN SAVE HER BY HIMSELF!"

Skye smirked and flipped his hair. "Actually I cannot. It takes two people to fully save the sprites and I've been searching for a partner to help me save them for a while now... And since you're able to see the sprites, you're the perfect candidate to help me. So it must be fate that we met. Hehe."

"OH SHUT UP! That's such a ton of bull-crap! I wouldn't work with you even in a million years! I would rather DIE! And BESIDES! Why would a thief like you help these worthless pests?!" I demanded brutally and my violet orbs were vicious.

The Harvest Sprites looked offended and they actually glared at me.

How cute.

"Heh. I have my share of secrets just like you have with the death of your parents," Skye retorted cleverly while closing his eyes and a smug smirk formed across his lips.

I grimaced. "You bastard!"

"Pony, why do you have such a potty-mouth?!" the sprites all questioned simultaneously and I flashed them a deadly glare.

"Don't ask me questions..." I muttered darkly, my voice incredibly eerie, menacing, and ominous.

The Harvest Sprites pathetically whimpered in fear and I chuckled.

How pitiful.

I then narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "And wait... What exactly do we have to do to save these things anyways?"

"We have to do farm work and accomplish certain tasks around the valley," Skye answered cockily and I wanted to slap him but...I sadly couldn't move.

"Farm work?! Oh hell no! I don't have time for that crap!" I hollered enraged and tried to move; however, it was pointless.

Skye coughed and said quietly, "Beautiful, I'm afraid you have no choice..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN I'LL FUCKING SLASH YOUR FACE OFF!" I threatened savagely and I clenched my jaw.

"Heh. I bet you would..." Skye mumbled quietly and he chuckled.

"Whatever. You creep... Anyways, how many of these things do we have to save?" I inquired dryly while I squinted my eyes in annoyance.

"Sixty."

"SIXTY?! OH HELL NO! FORGET IT THEN!"

Skye suddenly caressed my chin and he looked downwards at me intently.

"If you don't agree to help us...then I'll kiss you right now..." Skye warned with a smirk, his eyes taunting me, and he slowly licked his lips.

My pupils constricted as I felt panic swarm me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"FUCK! FINE! I'LL FUCKING HELP!"

Skye smirked satisfied and he patted my head.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

. . .

I hate him.

I fucking hate him.

Stupid thief.

Author Note: Whoa, I really liked this chapter more than I expected. And sorry for the swearing, I actually hate swearing but that's how Pony's character is :P Anyways...Thank you all so much for everything and I shall update soon. Thank you so much! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you(:


End file.
